New Traditions
by ShipperTrish
Summary: KakaSaku. Family life is getting to Kakashi and all he wants is to make love to his wife. One shot sequel to The Old Biddy and songfic based on Jem's Come on Closer.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Note: This is a one-shot sequel to my other story "The Old Biddy." It is inspired by the topic of "The Family Bed" in Episode 4x08 of "Desperate Housewives" and is a song-fic based on Jem's "Come on Closer." _Italics_ mean that I'm using words from the song, but it doesn't mean Sakura's singing it. She's just saying it to Kakashi. Could I possibly cram any more info into this author's note?

WARNING: Rated M for Lemon.

**New Traditions**

Kakashi missed his wife. Their pink-haired, dark-eyed daughter, Rose, was now a shy, but precocious 5 year old and her little brother, silver-haired and green-eyed Obito Sakumo, was now a rambunctious toddler of 3. And although they each had their own rooms and their own beds since Kakashi had long given up his bachelor pad and moved in with Sakura into their own small home, their children still insisted upon crawling into bed with them every night and Kakashi and Sakura never had the heart to refuse them.

As such, Kakashi missed his wife. He missed just being alone with her, spooning her, and holding her in his arms the way he used to before the little ones came along. He missed their quiet conversations in the middle of the night that always revealed so much. And the sex. He _desperately_ missed the mindblowing sex that had kept them locked up in a motel room for 2 days and 2 nights until poor Sakura couldn't even walk anymore and Kakashi had to literally carry her out the door. The spooning, the talking, the sex...All those things had become a kind of tradition between them since that fateful night that led to their marriage and Rose's conception, and now that very tradition was being broken.

But fortunately, new traditions were being created each new day that Kakashi and Sakura lived their lives together...

"I miss you." Kakashi whispered warmly in Sakura's ear, wrapping his arms around her from behind while she prepared breakfast before waking the kids up for school and day care.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura laughed. "I'm right here!"

"You know what I mean." Kakashi murmured as he kissed the gentle slope of her neck.

"Kakashi, what exactly do you want me to do?! We can't just kick the kids out of the bed!"

"Yes, we could."

"Fine. Then you try kicking them out next time."

"..."

"I thought so." Sakura said, moving on from preparing everyone's breakfast to preparing everyone's bento boxes for lunch.

"I have needs, Sakura."

"As do I, Kakashi. But what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know. Something. Anything. Please." Kakashi begged, and Sakura melted into his embrace as his hands continued to slowly travel lower down her body until he was just about to touch her right between the

"Morning, Mommy! Morning, Daddy!" Rose greeted happily as she walked through the kitchen door.

Like two teenagers caught making out by their parents, Kakashi and Sakura quickly withdrew from each other, their faces burning, and tried to act like nothing had happened.

"Morning, Rose." Kakashi and Sakura greeted back.

"Ready for school?" Sakura asked, placing a bowl of miso soup in front of her daughter.

"Yes!" Rose said enthusiastically. "Today Iruka-sensei is teaching us how to throw kunais and shurikens!"

Kakashi and Sakura smiled. Kakashi had been a ninja prodigy and Sakura had been top of her class. It was only fitting that their daughter was excited about going to Ninja Academy and was excelling in it as well.

As Rose went on and on about how she couldn't wait to learn how to do basic jutsus, Kakashi looked longingly at his wife and wondered when he would get to make love to her again.

* * *

"No ifs, ands, or buts, Kakashi!" Tsunade fumed.

"But..."

"What did I just say, Hatake?" Tsunade said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Kakashi wilted under her fiery glare.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi bowed, then turned around to leave the office.

"Oh for God's sake, Kakashi! At least I'm sending you to your wife!"

"Right." Kakashi mumbled as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed, walking towards her husband and wrapping her arms around his neck for a "hello" hug. "What are you doing here?!"

"Tsunade wants me to take my yearly physical."

"Oh, that time already?" Sakura asked in surprise. "Well, come on in. It shouldn't take that long."

Kakashi said nothing and let Sakura do her thing.

"Weight: 149 pounds. Pulse: Normal. Blood pressure: Normal..."

Kakashi let out a bored sigh.

One of Sakura's pink eyebrows quirked up. It wasn't everyday that Kakashi came to the hospital to pay her a visit. Remembering their little conversation earlier that morning, Sakura decided to turn her few minutes of stolen time with her husband into _quality_ time.

"Take off your vest, Kakashi."

"What?"

"I need to listen to your lungs and make sure they're clear." Sakura said lifting up the end of her stethoscope.

"Oh. Right." Kakashi said and he took off his Jounin flak vest so that Sakura could press the stethoscope against his chest and then against his back.

"_Come on closer_, Kakashi." Sakura instructed and Kakashi obligingly slid down lower on the examining table until Sakura stood right between his widespread legs.

Sakura raised her hands up to his face and slowly lowered down his mask, letting it pool around his neck. She stuck a disposable thermometer into his mouth, threw it away once she assessed that his temperature was normal, then checked his ear and nasal passages with the EarCheck to make sure they were clear. When she was sure everything was as it should be, Sakura slowly trailed her fingertips around the back of Kakashi's left ear and let it drag admiringly along his jawline, down his neck, letting her hand rest on his chest, right above his heart.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Sakura...What are you doing?..."

Sakura brought her lips close to her husband's ear and whispered huskily into it:

"_I wanna show you what I'd like to do. You sit back now. Just relax now. I'll take care of you._" Sakura said, pushing hard against his chest and making Kakashi fall back a little. He had to brace his arms behind him to keep from falling flat on his back on the examining table.

Kakashi gulped.

Sakura planted soft kisses along his exposed jawline, moving inwards until her mouth connected with his. She kissed him hotly, opening her mouth for him and Kakashi grabbed the back of her neck to pull her towards him as he rammed his tongue down her throat.

_Hot temptations  
Sweet sensations  
Infiltrating through..._

Never stopping their kissing, Sakura's hands slowly moved up the outside of Kakashi's thighs. When she reached his hips, her fingers trailed along the waistband of his pants until they came together at the button and zipper of his fly.

_Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you..._

Slowly undoing the button and bringing down his fly, Sakura wasn't all that surprised when she felt Kakashi's already full erection brushing against her hands. It had snaked out of his boxers and the opening of his pants and was throbbing in her hands, begging her to ease its need.

_Gonna take it slow babe  
Do it my way  
Keep your eyes on me..._

Parting from their kiss, Kakashi and Sakura looked hazily at each other. Making sure that Kakashi kept his one exposed eye focused solely on her, Sakura bent down and lowered her mouth down upon his shaft. Kakashi squeezed his eyes tightly shut and groaned deeply in pleasure.

_Your reaction  
To my action  
Is what I want to see..._

Wrapping one hand around his base, Sakura moved it up and down his length in time to her bobbing head.

_Rhythmic motion  
Raw emotion  
Infiltrating through..._

Sakura tasted salt on her tongue and knew that it was a droplet of Kakashi's precum. Motioning to him, Sakura had Kakashi push back onto the examining table until he was laying flat on his back. Slowly crawling up his body, Sakura positioned herself so that she straddled either side of Kakashi's hips. Hiking her skirt up and pushing the crotch of her soaked panties aside, Sakura lowered herself inch by slow inch onto Kakashi's hardened cock, letting it sink into the burning warmth of her body up to the hilt.

_Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you..._

Her hands flat on his chest, Sakura gently rocked against Kakashi, letting her clit hit against him with each slow grind of her hips. Sakura shut her eyes and tilted her head back, enjoying the feel of his tip constantly hitting the back wall of her vagina. It had been a long time since she had been touched there and now her body seemed hypersensitive to the sensation.

Kakashi smiled up at his wife. _This_ is the woman he first fell in love with...Sensual and eager, as hungry for sexual satisfaction as he was. Somewhere along the line, between potty training and picking up toys always scattered around the house, this part of his wife, this part of _Sakura_, had all but disappeared. It didn't make Kakashi love her any less. It only changed the way he looked at her and loved her. This woman was the mother of his children. Responsible and loving, tender and caring, yet firm and just when it came to disciplining their offspring. He came to respect her in a new way. Value her on a different level. Love her even more. But this, _this_ woman now writhing on top of him, he had missed dearly.

Wanting more of her and all of her, Kakashi grabbed onto Sakura's hips and raised his pelvis high off the examining table, thrusting hard into her. Sakura moaned. Bending over him and putting her hands flat on either side of his head, Sakura helped him impale herself upon him again and again.

Undoing the zipper of her shirt and pushing the fabric of her bra aside, Kakashi wrapped his mouth around one of Sakura's breasts and twirled the tip of his tongue around in circles against her taut nipple. He did the same for her other breast and Kakashi felt Sakura begin to slam down harder and faster on top of him. He knew that she was getting close.

Bringing his hand down to where they were joined, Kakashi rubbed the pad of his thumb hard and fast against Sakura's clit and watched as Sakura squeezed her eyes tightly shut and open her mouth wide for an orgasmic scream. Promptly covering her mouth, Sakura's muffled cry vibrated against the palm of Kakashi's hand. It took all of Kakashi's self control to keep himself from pumping mercilessly into her while she came, but this had been a long time coming for her and he wanted her to enjoy her climax in its entirety. He'd get his turn, but for now it was hers.

He knew she was finished when her body slumped limply on top of his. Giving her a minute to catch her breath, Kakashi showered gentle kisses on his wife's face until the slight nod of her head told him that it was okay for them to keep going.

His hands still on her hips, Kakashi slowly lifted Sakura off of him until only his tip remained inside of her, then he forced her fast and hard down upon him. They moaned in unison. Kakashi repeated the movement several more times before simply having her slide fast and smooth against him, moving in quick up and down pumping motions. Kakashi forced her to keep going quicker until he felt himself lose his self control. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut and grimacing, Kakashi groaned his release as he spilled all of his seed into Sakura's womb. Laying limp and exhausted on top of him, Sakura let Kakashi swirl himself inside of her a last couple of times before lifting herself off of him and collapsing tiredly at his side. Kakashi embraced her to him and lovingly rubbed the arm she had across his chest before falling into a post-coital slumber.

_And now you're satisfied  
A twinkle in your eye  
Go to sleep for ten  
Anticipating  
I will be waiting  
For you to wake again..._

Her head resting on his chest, Sakura looked up at her softly snoring husband and smiled. He had been so good about this whole "family bed" business, but then again, Kakashi had always been a good-natured person and that was one of the main reasons she had fallen for him in the first place. He was a good father, taking his fair share of responsibilities, changing diapers and doing 3 o'clock morning feedings even when he had a big mission to go to the next day. He was a good husband, never missing the chance to tell her that he still loved her after 5 years of marriage. And he was a good lover. An _extremely_ good lover. Sakura had never forgotten that golden attribute about him either and she had missed it. Maybe next time they could make love at Kakashi's office, but since Kakashi didn't have an office, they'd probably have to settle for one of the many secluded training grounds, thought Sakura. Actually, in that case, "Mommy and Daddy going out for training" could take on a whole new meaning. Maybe the family bed wasn't such a bad thing after all, Sakura smiled to herself. It forced them to get creative where and when they next made love and that was actually kind of exciting...the forbiddeness, the risk, and spontaneity of it all. Maybe, Sakura thought, we just found ourselves a new tradition.

_When you wake up we'll  
do it all again..._

_Hour after hour  
of sweet pleasure  
After this I guarantee  
you'll never wanna leave  
Shut your eyes and think about  
what I'm about to do  
Sit back relax I'll take my time  
this lovin's all for you._


End file.
